Obdurate
by SimplyDonnie
Summary: Izuna Uchiha used to be a kind boy who loved playing with Kin, his best friend, and then one day he just got really really mean.


Obdurate

Summary: Izuna Uchiha used to be a kind boy who loved playing with Kin, his best friend, and then one day he just got really really mean.

A/N: So this story finally introduces a child from the Inuyasha side, Kin. I saw this fan art photo of Inuyasha and Kagome with their three children and absolutely fell in love with the purple eyed little one. Izuna is Madara's son, first born, named after his beloved little brother.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

XXX

Kin and Izuna. Izuna and Kin. The little purple eyed hanyō and the coal eyed shinobi. He remembers the first time he laid eyes on the silver haired girl. He was merely a little baby and she was only one. Seated in the lap of her mother while she held the boy with an excited grin on her face. The same grin that she wore every day of her life. Kin seemed practically impossible of feeling any other emotion rather than happiness. It reminded him of his mothers warmth.

Kin and Izuna became inseparable. They're best friends while they grow up and they love spending their time together. As they're growing up, Izuna begins to realize that Kin isn't so...normal. She likes to do weird things, like bite his ears because they're shaped funny. They're pointed and it draws the attention of her sharp little teeth. She also enjoys playing in his hair. His hair is short at first and there's not much she can do with it, but she likes to attempt at braids.

Kin likes to sing but she isn't good at it. Not at all. Kin also likes to eat and that is indeed something she is very good at. Izuna may be a nice boy, but even nice boys have their sharing limits. Kin learned not to steal his carrots early on.

For Izuna's ninth birthday, Kin made them matching friendship bracelets. Izuna promised to wear his as long as Kin promised to wear hers.

XXX

When Izuna was 10, he took the bracelet off and didn't look at it again. His eyes grew cold and he no longer looked at his best friend and saw his mothers warmth. He only saw anger, betrayal, and stupidity. Kin was growing up and Izuna didn't like it. He didn't like the people she was hanging around.

His mother would tell him that he was simply being silly. That Kin was only 11 and she was making new friends. Izuna ignored his mother which was something that didn't happen often. He started drifting away from Kin, but he found this task difficult. Not because of his lack of effort but because the girl just wasn't getting the picture.

Kin thought of Izuna's new found anger as cute and adorable. It made her giggle and smile even more. He was convinced that she was crazy and he had no idea what he had ever seen in her.

XXX

By the age of 18, Kin was a major hippie and it only made Izuna madder. She wore her hair messy and shoulder length. She always seemed to have some type of floral crown on along with oversized clothes, and shoes were her least favorite accessory. She'd picked up the habit of smoking pot with all her druggie friends and Izuna hated that even more. She wasn't anything like he thought she would turn out. Sure she was still the same weird girl that likes biting his ears and laughing about it later, but she was still different in a sense.

However, even though she seemed to be the main source of his anger lately, he still found a few good times where he could see the old Kin and be at peace. Like when she slept in his lap or on his shoulder. She'd always slept in a crazed dog like manner and he figured it was partly because she was half dog demon.

Two years later when Izuna moved out and into a house with some of his lead companions, Kin found a new fun hobby. Breaking into his room through the window. This event mostly occurred at the hours of 2 to 3 AM and sometimes she made it over to the bed to talk his ear off until she fell asleep or sometimes she'd already be so tired that she would collapse on the floor and sleep there.

It was at this age that Kin made her big confession to Izuna. They were in the woods and the moon was at its highest peak.

"Izu," she started. Izuna noticed the nervousness in her voice which came as a surprise. Kin was never nervous, about anything, especially not around him.

"What is it Kin?"

"Um, I have a request to make. Now, I know that I'm not the prettiest girl you've ever seen and I also know that I definitely piss you off like 80 percent of the time, but, when I'm ready, I would like you to take my virginity." Well this was certainly a bigger shock to the raven haired Uchiha. He had just assumed that she had already given herself to some worthless pothead.

"Don't be stupid Kin. In no way or world is that a good idea."

"But no it is, at least for me it's perfect! I know that you don't think very highly of me and I know that this friendship has become slightly one sided, but for me, well you're still my best friend and you'll always be. I know that no matter what happens Izu, I can always trust you and I want to instill the greatest amount of trust in you by giving you my most precious possession." Izuna didn't think about it at the time.

"Don't say stupid things like that. About your looks, that is. I may call you a lot of things Kin, but I've never once called you ugly. You're beautiful."

XXX

Izuna accepted her request and he took her. And after that, with the more time the two spent in his bed he found a new reason to gain peace from her. This peace was euphoric. It was an affinity that he had shared with her since his birth and they found it hard to stop expressing this affinity.

As luck or maybe fate would have it, of course it didn't last forever. Kin couldn't figure out why. Why was Izuna so cold? Why was he such, an asshole? She'd confessed her love for him and he'd snapped. Lost his damned mind and a fight had erupted. He'd slurred her into tears and shame and for what? Because his pride and love for himself was too great to love anyone else.

"I was wrong about you." She sniffled as he turned his back on her and stormed back into the warm house. "You're despicable Izuna Uchiha! I should have never trusted you!"

Izuna stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder toward the girl he'd left sitting in the dirt.

"Hn. You don't have to trust me Kin. I stopped trusting you, liking you, years ago. I don't give a damn about your so called 'love' for me, because you've clearly misinterpreted mine. I don't love _you_. I love _fucking_ you."

XXX

Izuna hadn't spoken to Kin in two weeks since their last fight and at first he thought he'd be fine. As a matter of fact, he was fine. Then he was informed by his cousin, Sachi, that Kin was leaving Saigon. Thus he found himself barging into her room with accusing eyes focused on her back.

"Sachi tells me you're leaving." He growled. He'd barely finished his statement but he was so impatient that he already wanted a response.

"What do you want Izuna?" She sighed. The exhaustion was thick in her voice.

"Answer me. Are you or aren't you leaving?"

"If you must know, I am. I can't do this right now, Izuna. I can't deal with you. I'm tired. Besides, I'll only be gone for a year." She said. It wasn't just exhaustion in her voice. Izuna recognized the distress and the sadness. He recognized it from his own mothers voice whenever his father upset her. He had upset Kin. For some reason he'd never stopped to think about that. About the fact that she could be upset. He didn't care at the current time because he never thought she would ever do something like this to him. Yet here she was, near tears and packing and it was all because of him.

People were always saying that he had basically turned into his father. Cold, ruthless, evil, merciless, rude, narcissistic, snobby, etc. What about his fathers new side? The side that he'd awakened when he met his mother? When her innocence leveled his hatred for everything and calmed him. Made him stable. Like those times he shared with Kin. What if he could experience that peace with Kin forever? He would probably never know and it was all because he'd held some stupid grudge when they were younger.

"Kin, if I apologized to you, would you stay, for me?"

"Well Izu, as nice as that would be, I can't. I need this space, for me. So you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself or swallowing your pride for me."

Izuna stared at her solemnly. His eyes wavering over her figure. Her clawed hands grabbing more items to put into her bags and take away with her. On her right wrist, she bore the bracelet she'd made when they were kids. It was so old and one would think it would've fallen off by now, but it persevered.

"Kin, whether you stay or go, I apologize, for everything. I've been foolish and now I'm losing you. Losing my best friend and it- I've never felt more pathetic in my life. I'm not going to force you to stay, I'll just wait for you to come back, and when you do, things will be different, I will be different. I promise."

XXX

A whole year later and Izuna once again laid his eyes on Kin. Her hair was still a silvery mess, but it had grown much longer. She looked rejuvenated to say the least. Her eyes sparkled again and there was a twinkle in her smile. No, she had not given up pot or her hippie lifestyle but she'd given up her sadness and traded it for happiness.

Izuna had stuck true to his promise. He was still asshole Izuna to everyone else, but to Kin, he was the little boy she'd fallen in love with when she was younger and it felt good. It felt like something he'd never should have given up.

XXX

A/N: Okay so this completes Obdurate and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please please please review this and the others so that I can know if it's worth it to continue the series!

Virtuoso seems to be the most popular story right now so I'm debating about making it a chapter story involving Miachi as she grows up or just doing a sequel. So anyways, please R&R and let me know!


End file.
